Quebec War
The Quebec War (also known as the Quebec Separatism War in Canada) is considered the costly war for liberation in human history due to the underestimation of the public support for liberation of Quebec. Reconstruction During the reconstruction of Canada the old Utopian government acknowledged Quebec's history of attempting to separate from the rest of Canada and become its own independent nation and took control of Quebec's government. Through propaganda the Utopian government spread the belief that the rest of Canada has supported the action for Quebec to secede from the country. Despite separatism being unpopular to the majority of people of Quebec before the Revolution caused the fear that Quebec cannot recover without the assistance of the Canadian government. However the new government's quick response in reconstructing the devastated province convinced its citizens that this movement was a new start. Invasion of New Brunswick Quebec displayed no hostilities towards the other provinces of Canada until the government in 2023 rallied the people of Quebec to support the invasion of the neighboring province of New Brunswick to expand the nation. Over the period of close to a decade nationalism has become the belief of the majority of Quebecois and thus the hostile attitudes towards the other provinces caused the overwhelming support for the invasion. A few months later armies invaded the smallest province of New Brunswick immediately alerting the Canadian government which prompted Canada to request for the US Academy's assistance. The US Academy responded immediately and stationed the Liberators to evacuated cities close to the invading army. Intel was provided that Quebec's government officials were with the armies and the Liberators successfully disbanded the armies and captured and arrested the government leaders. Unknown to the Liberators was the public opposition to the US Academy's intervention by the majority of Quebecois causing an upheaval within the nation as a whole. The traditional procedure of the liberation of a country was to gain public support from the majority of the nation's citizens before action to liberate started. However, the invasion of New Brunswick prompted the US Academy to take immediate action and not consider the repercussions with a nation of people that strongly disagreed. This mistake would cause years of more conflict between Quebec, Canada, and the United States. Resurrection of the Quebec Liberation Front Inspired by the Quebec Liberation Front during the 1960s to 1970s of pre-Revolution Quebec this government organization caused rampant fear to anyone vocalizing their opposition to the government. Even though both organizations beared the name title, the new QLF method of persuading the people to their cause was to bomb populated locations and kidnap public figures who voiced their opposition and sent out a fictive story of capturing the person responsible for the terrorist attack. In the beginning this method worked, however over time the public figures detained by the QLF and convicted of terrorism did not match a profile of a terrorist or a threat to society and soon the people of Quebec caught on to the lies and deception. This movement was suppose to label anyone for rebeling as associated with terrorism thus quelling any thoughts and actions of rebeling against the Quebec government, but instead caused a revolution amongst the Quebecois that spread rapidly to the majority. Eventually the people of Quebec against the Quebec government became the majority and numerous protests throughout the nation comdemned the government. The government retaliated and sent police forces to use violent tactics to stop the protests causing the deaths of hundreds. Liberation of Quebec After the failure of the US Academy's first attempt to liberate the nation from Utopian government control the Liberators redirected their focus on the liberation of other regions. Eventually in the year 2028, a few months before New Year's, the majority of Quebecois finally retaliated against its government cuing the Liberators to respond. In a month the Liberators took down the government and successfully liberated the nation of Quebec.